Crossbone Island
by Regal Falcon
Summary: KiGo finds themselves in a strange island. Will they co-operate to escape? Or find themselves trapped in each others bliss?
1. Chapter 1: Sitch in Bermuda

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible Characters belong to the Disney Corporation.

**Crossbone Island**

*tap*tap*tap*

"Ron! Wake up! C'mon we have a mission, lets goooo" whispered Kimberly Anne Possible as she climbed through her boyfriend's room window.

"Whaa? KP? What are you doing???" Ron replied groggily, half-asleep.

"We have a sitch in Bermuda," Kim replied replied as she threw Ron his battle suit. "Meet me outside, Wade's got us a ride." she added as she started to climb out the window.

"But Kiiiiiiiiiim, its 3am on a school night" Ron complained. "No! Don't use the puppy dog pout! That's not fair!" he retaliated as the lithe redhead gave him a full blast of her patented puppy dog eyes, finishing it off with a flicker of her eyelashes.

"Sigh... there goes a good night of sleep" said Ron, surrendering to his girlfriend's whims.

"That's the spirit! Besides, evil never sleeps Ron," Kim said as she jumped down from the roof.

Ron looked down and saw Kim land on the ground, silent like a cat. Kim looked back and waved him to come. Ron Shook his head as he woke up his naked mole rat.

"Come on Rufus, duty calls..."

Meanwhile...

Somewhere over the island of Bermuda...

*snooooooooooooore*

The evil Dr. Drakken was...asleep. And drooling. Shego rolled her eyes as she peeked from her magazine. Unbelievable, she has just purchased the plans to Senior Senior Senior's "Spinning Tops of Doom" and was planning to turn into his own "Ultra electro magnetic Spinning Tops of Doom". However, they had to pick up the plans form Senior Senior Senior's new secret evil lair. SSS could have just mailed it over, but Drakken had insisted that they pick it up. Drakken didn't trust the postal service. So now, they were flying to paradise to covertly pick up the plans. Covertly, however, was the wrong word for it. The fact that they were flying all the way to Bermuda was wasted. Why? Because Drakken bought the plans over e-bay.E-BAY. WHAT A MORON!, seethed Shego. Well, at least the view was scenic.

Shego put down the magazine she was reading and stared out in the vast blue Atlantic Ocean. The Hover craft was moving at 220 miles per hour...but everything looked as if they were going slow motion. She sighed, her breath fogging the window. She placed her forehead on the window and closed her eyes...god, she needed a vacation...a very long vacation. Away from her idiot boss and away from... well, the princess. It all began a month after she was hit by the attitudinator. She began to have dreams about the memories of the time she was nice. And times when she wasn't. Kim Possible could do anything after all.

Kim Possible was the cause of her nightmares, ironically, Kim was also the solution. Everytime Kim and Shego fought, Shego wouldn't wake up that night drenched in sweat. Shego forced herself to believe that it was just stress, after all, Kim wanted to bring her down. And Shego had to agree that Kim was getting better at taking her down. Shego had to be on guard...right? And because she was always tired, Kim could bring her down easier...right? After all, Shego wasn't a lesbian...right? No... she definitely was not.

She shook herself out of her trance. Someone was on their tail and approaching fast. Looks like Shego was gonna have a goodnight's sleep tonight.

"There they are!" commented Kim. "Spankin' hook up Wade!" she added.

"Thank your dad, Kim," Wade said. "This prototype jet rocket is so top secret, it doesn't even technically exist"

"I'll be sure to tell him thanks" Kim replied. "But how are we supposed to eject?"

"Uh, Kim, you wanna eject? We're going at 250 MILES PER HOUR." protested a defeated Ron, who was sitting behind Kim. His girlfriend had an appetite for death defying moves that he couldn't satiate.

"Well, we have to stop Drakken from getting those plans. And I'd rather take him out first before he reaches Senior and Junior. Who knows what he'll do to make those spinning tops of dooms better...or in our case, worst." Kim argued.

"Fiine. I still can't believe that Dr. D bought it over e-bay though..." Ron said.

"It's Drakken..." Kim said with a shrug. "Hmm...if we could just go a little faster..."

"Or get them to slow down," suggested Wade. "This jet rocket was built as a defense against ballistic missiles. Even possible nuke attacks. It emits a ray that uses the jet's speed to neutralize the missile's speed. Kinda like catching it."

"Great explanation Wade. Lost me on the nuke part though" replied Kim.

"Just press the red button," Wade said with a smile.

"Thanks Wade, you rock." said Kim.

"Uhh...KP?" asked Ron tentatively.

Kim rolled her eyes."Yes Ron, you can push the red button"

"Boo yeah!" Ron said. "It's the Ronster's time to shine. Just tell me when Kim!"

Kim pushed the throttle full blast and felt the speed push them back. She piloted the jet above the activated the thrusters and the after burners came alive, a massive stream of flame coming out of the exhaust. The Jet overtook the hovercraft and Kim masterfully pulled the plane in a twisting loop so that the Jet was now charging towards the Hovercraft.

"Now Ron!" she yelled.

Ron pushed the big red button and a missile was fired.

Everything was in slow motion. Ron looked at Kim, her face was wrought with fear and shock...and pain, a pain that Ron could feel. Ron hadn't fired the velocity neutralizing ray, he accidentally fired the jets missiles. Kim saw a part of herself die, she felt the heat of the flames lick her flesh. She imagined "her" in agonizing pain as the missile impacted. But then, a small ray of hope. Kim saw Shego plummeting down to the ocean. Without a moment's hesitation, Kim pressed the eject button. Ron stared at her incredulously as Kim's seat was jettisoned through the windshield.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM" He yelled as the love of his love and his best friend plummeted to the abyss below.

.

..

...

TBC

* * *

A/N: This is my first Kim Possible fic. it is KiGo. I don't feel as if I've accurately portrayed Kim's or Shego's true personalities.

I'm still watching the episodes. There will be adult ;) scenes later. =S but, TBH, its really hard to keep them in character. And making them make passionate love will seem out of character.

The time period is after Stop Team Go! As I assume that days, even months, go between episodes.

As for the short chapters, remember the words of Dr. Suess:

"So the writer who breeds more words than he needs, is making a chore for the reader who reads."


	2. Chapter 2: Deadly Paradise

**Crossbone Island**

Kim was plummeted down after Shego. Wind rushed to her face as she made herself more aerodynamic to reach up to Shego. She had to save Shego... for reasons unbeknown, even to Kim. She just knew that losing Shego meant losing apart of herself. Tears trailed from her eyes as she watched her green idol spiral unconsciously to her death. Kim fought back tears as she reached for Shego... she was almost in her reach...just a little bit closer...there! Kim caught up to Shego and found herself embracing her nemesis. They both spiraled head first into their watery doom as Kim saw their life flash before her eyes. All the time that they fought each other to the death and the one blissful moment of time when she was able to let her guard down around Shego. Kim willed herself into action and pulled the Parachute's cord. She piloted the chute with one hand, a panic rising in her gut. Ron would figure how to save the..wouldn't he? Then... literally out of the blue, an island began to appear. Kim couldn't land there, it was too far. She had too swim there. However, it was very strange.

This was an unidentified island... Kim knew because it didn't show up on the Jet's radar. Maybe she wasn't paying proper attention...maybe it was a mirage, after all they were within the vicinty of the infamous Devil's Triangle, A.K.A, Bermuda Triangle. Kim released the chute and she plunged into teh Atlantic ocean with Shego. It was a LONG swim. By the time Kim was reached shore, she passed out.

Ron was panicking. And that was an understatement. He could barely speak, his face was as white as a ghost and cold sweat ran down his face. Wade was able to auto pilot the jet back to Middleton. Ron was safely losing his mind in the Possible breakfast nook. James and Ann Possible were busy talking to contacts and operating the search mission. Wade pulled some strings and was currently scanning the Bermuda Triangle with the world's most powerful satellites. The whole Atlantic Ocean was being searched, and the nearby land was being scanned. The whole world was looking for Kim Possible. So far, they all came up with the same conclusion, Kim Possible was not on Earth.

As a matter of fact, Kim Possible was not in Earth at all. She was in a paradise. A blissful stretch of white sand and cerulean blue Atlantic Ocean that stretched out to oblivion. Shego awoke as small waves crashed on her, gently nudging her awake. The sun blinded her as she sat upright. The scenic view took her breath away. She noticed the hand on her lap and she turned to see a princess, whose fiery red hair blazed with fire as the sun caught it. Sand covered Kim's cheek, and Shego gently wiped it away, noticing, though not for the first time just how soft Kimmie's cheek was. A small smile graced Kim's petal like lips and Shego smiled. Considering all the crime she committed, she was expecting fire and brim stone...not heaven. What did she do to deserve this?

Kim started to stir awake. Shego kept her hand on Kim's cheek, gently carressing it.

"Morning Princess," she murmured.

"Ungh...Shego?" Kim said groggily as her sight focused on her beloved arch nemesis. A familiar conflict clashed inside Kim. Fear and Joy, a fearful joy and a joyous fear. Normally, Kim would have taken a fighting stance, but something else came upon Kim. She lunged towards Shego and embraced her enemy. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Shego, I'm so glad you're ok...I was so scared...i thought...i thought i lost you..." Kim whimpered.

"Wait..so I'm alive?" Shego said incredulously. This wasn't heaven after all...

"Of course!" Kim said, wiping tears away from her eyes and smiling brightly at Shego. But something was wrong. Shego pushed her aside and her hands were lit up in green plasma.

* * *

Kim scrambled away from Shego. Reality caught up back to her. Shego, no matter how important she was to Kim, was her mortal enemy. This was their fate...to fight until one submitted. Kim got into a fighting stance. She put out her hand and signaled Shego to bring it. Shego smiled and raised an eyebrow. Oh, it was on.

Shego threw plasma bolts at Kim as she advanced forward. Kim nimbly dodged as she back flipped backwards. Kim landed and leaped at Shego, delivering a devastating spinning side kick to Shego's gut. But Shego caught Kim's foot and flipped the teen. Kim countered by using her free leg to kick at Shego's head.

Shego was forced to let go and jumped back. Shego smiled; Kim was good. Kim needed leverage. She darted into the jungle behind them.

"Oh no you don't Princess! No running away!" Shego yelled. She threw plasma bolts at Kim as they entered the jungle. Immediately, Shego lost Kim.

"Oh princess! Can Kimmie come out to play?" Shego taunted as she looked around, her hands ablaze with green fire.

A shadow moved behind Shego and she blasted away with her plasma. Kim swung down from a tree and hit Shego hard on the gut. Shego fell to her knees and looked up at a smug Kim.

"Aww, Shego can't handle little Kimmie?" Kim taunted, her hands on her hip, her head cocked sideways.

Shego let out a snarl and lunged towards Kim. Shego grabbed Kims wrist and pinned her to a tree, pulling Kim's hands above her head. Shego pressed her body against Kim's. Shego could feel the warmth coming from Kim's body...she could smell her scent in the teen's sweaty body. She could hear her ragged breath...

"What's wrong princess? Don't wanna play anymore?" Shego said as she kept the redhead's wrist pinned with one hand. Her free hand hooked Kim's chin as she pulled Kim closer to her. She could see a conflict of feeling in the heroine's eyes. It was of fear and...pleasure? Was Kim feeling the same way as Shego? Did she have the same nightmares? Impossible, but then again, anything is possible for a Possible.

"Shego, watch out!" Kim yelled as Shego turned around just in time to see gigantic anaconda lunging at them. Shego blasted the anaconda with her plasma. Kim and Shego both bolted out of the jungle and back into the beach.

They both collapsed in the sand, panting. Then they heard a primal roar coming out from the jungle and they both looked at each other.

"No going into jungle?" Shego asked.

"Agreed" Kim said. "Truce?" she asked tentatively.

"Never." Shego said as she took her fighting stance.

Kim got up and took her stance as well, then everything went dark.

.

..

...

TBC

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Its gonna be hot.

Review please. I'd like feed back as to how I can make this story better.


	3. Chapter 3: Island fever

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and all its characters belong to Disney.

Oh, and it gets a little bit MA in this chapter...so uhh...watch what you read ^^

**Cross bone Island**

It wasn't real. How could it be? Kim was lying on soft green grass, and even though her eyelids were closed, the light permeated through. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The blue sky greeted her good morning as lazy clouds passed by. A soft summer breeze kissed her on her cheek as she sat up. She could hear waves crashing nearby, but she didn't see any water; all she saw was an endless field of green grass. Kim was hot and thirsty. Every muscle in her body was aching and she had a pounding headache. Her body was on fire...she didn't know why. She had to get water. She forced herself up, only to fall back down. Everything around her was spinning...but she needed water. She closed her eyes and tried to locate where the waves were coming from, but in the end she just started to crawl forward. She crawled and crawled, it felt like hours maybe even days....but she couldn't reach water, even though she could hear the waves. Whether it was exhaustion from the pain or just pure exhaustion, Kim collapsed.

This paradise was killing her. She often wished for this moment, to be away from responsibility, from pressure, and from constantly having to save the world. Kim loved helping people, that was the truth. But she was just human. Even though she was a _hero_, she wasn't a _superhero_. And everyone seemed to forget that...even herself. At least her parents seemed to understand, but Ron... Ron believed in her more than she could believe in herself. Ron honestly believed that anything was possible for a Possible, and that's what she loved about him. She found herself working harder to not let Ron down, if Ron believed in her, then she could believe in herself as well. But she was having a burn out. She wanted, no, she _needed_ an escape. Oddly enough, she found an escape. A drug. A drug that focused her entire being in a high octane dance with death. Shego was her drug. Fighting Shego was the perfect stress reliever, just what the doctor ordered. Was it any wonder then? That when all hope lost for Kim, an angel appeared in the form of a villain. Shego brought storm clouds that blocked the unforgiving sun. There was a flash of lightning followed by a roll of thunder. The summer breeze howled as it turned into gale force winds. It started to rain. Nature was against this. Nature refused the idea that Kim's saviour was Shego. It was Ron! Ron was to be her saviour. But it was not Ron who knelt besides Kim. It was not Ron who whispered gentle words of safety into her ears. It wasn't Ron's arms who embraced her, protecting her from Nature's wrath. It was Shego.

"Shego...," Kim whispered, a whisper so weak it was barely audible even to her.

"Princess, I'm here," Shego whispered back.

"I'm thirsty..." Kim whimpered.

"Then I'll give you something to drink," Shego said.

Shego leaned in and kissed Kim. Kim felt cool lips bring life back into her body. It was chaos around them, but here in Shego's arms was the eye of the storm.

* * *

Shego was worried. Kim had been running a very high fever for a week now. Shego risked a couple of trips into the jungle to collect wood for shelter, but in the end she made a camp dangerously close to the jungle. At least it was underneath a coconut tree. Shego looked at Kim and wondered if what she did was the best course of action. She had stripped Kim of her clothing and...covered her in sand. What was she supposed to do? Kim's body was burning so Shego put her underneath the cool sand. And they didn't have blankets so Shego would dig Kim out when she got too cold. Considering the fact that they were arch enemies, Shego did an excellent job taking care of Kim. Shego silently watched Kim. It seemed as if the fever was dying down, or at least Kim's nightmares have stopped. Shego was genuinely worried for Kim. This disturbed Shego....She did not understand why she felt this way over Kim. She didn't know why Kim's serene sleeping face brought so much peace to her. She considered the possibility that she was harbouring feelings for her enemy, but Shego felt that it was more than that.

A small smile appeared momentarily on her lips as Kim began to stir.

"Mhmm...Shego," Kim muttered.

"I'm here...princess," Shego whispered, gently caressing Kim's face. Slowly, Shego was beginning to piece everything together. She started to realize the reason why she couldn't destroy Kim Possible. It was all because Kim was a part of her. Kim reminded her so much of herself when she was a hero. Hero... how Shego hated that word. It reminded her of everything that she wasn't. It reminded her of everything that Kim was. That was the harsh reality they lived in; a world of heroes and villains. But where were they now? In some godforsaken island in the middle of nowhere. The rules of society didn't affect them here in their paradise. It was paradise was it not? Shego looked around, despite the ominous jungle behind them, the beach was just gorgeous. Shego looked back at Kim and felt her forehead. It looked like the fever was receding.

Kim couldn't move. Her body was surrounded by something cool, but rough...like sand. She opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the sun. She squinted and focused on a figure kneeling beside her. It took her a moment to fully grasp the situation. Firstly, she was covered in sand. Second, Shego was kneeling beside her, her torso adorned only by a lacy green bra.

"Morning Pumpkin," Shego said with a smug smile. "Had a good nap?"

"Arrrgh, Shego! What did you do to—ahhh!" Kim protested, but a blinding headache struck her.

Shego was alarmed, but smiled at Kim's foolishness. "You've been out for a week princess, take it easy." she explained.

"... that doesn't explain why my body is covered in sand." Kim replied sarcastically.

"You had a fever. A bad one too, and if I hadn't taken care of you, you'd probably be dead." Shego said nonchalantly.

"Wait, instead of killing me while I was unconscious, you took care of me?" Kim said with shock. "Why?"

"Why did you save me when I fell from the hovercraft?" Shego countered.

"Tha-that, I-I uhh, I'm the good guy right? I have to save even the bad guys...." Kim stammered. She couldn't tell Shego that Shego held such an important place in Kim's life. She was sure that Shego would take advantage of that weakness.

"I'd say we're even, but I think that you owe me a favour," Shego said mischievously at Kim.

"What do you mean by that?" Kim asked, a blush appearing on her face as Shego noticed what Kim had been focused on since she first woke up.

"You've been staring at my boobs since you opened your eyes." Shego purred.

"I, I have not!" Kim denied, her face crimson red as she turned away from Shego. It was true though, Kim was hypnotized by Shego's breasts. She felt them once, they were soft....

Shego was softly chucking to herself. Kim was so pure and naive. So much like her younger self.

"Could ya dig me out?" Kim retorted, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Nu-uh princess. Not until you've recovered completely. Thirsty?" Shego asked.

"Why do you care? Aren't we enemies?" Kim shot back. In the beginning, she asked for a truce with Shego. She realized that they could be stuck in this island for a long time and they might as well work together. But Shego declined. Kim thought that they would be confined in opposite ends of the island.

"Well princess, we could be stuck in this island for a long time and we might as well work together." Shego answered.

"but- fine," Kim said. That was her idea. "Actually, I'm hungry." Kim said, realizing the emptiness of her stomach for the first time.

"Hmm..now that you mention, I did see something that looked a lot like pig tracks in the jungle." Shego said thoughtfully.

"But, you can't go in there alone! That place just screams out danger! Just go get fish or something... I don't mind," Kim said.

"Aww, little Kimmie is worried about me? How sweet," Shego teased. "I can kick your butt seven ways to Sunday princess, I can take care of myself." she added as she walked towards the jungle.

"Shego!" Kim protested, watching the sway of the Shego's hips as she walked. "Be careful..." she added, weakly and quietly. This wasn't such a hot idea....

* * *

Shego found what she was looking for. The tracks seemed fresh too. Like the skilled huntress that she was, she began to stalk her prey. However, a more sinister shadow lurked behind her. Shego hadn't noticed the predator's presence as the boar she was hunting led her to a pool that was fed by a waterfall enclosed by trees. Oddly, the waterfall was silent. The boar walked to the pool and began to drink. Shego launched at the boar, her fist charged with plasma. Suddenly, she stopped dead on her tracks. Shego stood in disbelief at the sight before her, she didn't even notice the boar squealing in fear as it ran away from its hunters. But it wasn't from fear of the gigantic black jaguar behind her that froze Shego. It was her reflection...and the person that joined it. Shego cautiously walked to the edge of the pool and fell to her knees. Her reflection warped into a visual manifestation of her darkest and innermost desires; it was like watching her nightmare...

In the pool's reflection was Kim and Shego. Sharing a heated and passionate kiss. Shego saw herself taking off Kim's bra, and engulfing the teen's breast in her mouth. She watched as her reflection sucked on Kim's pink nipple until it became hard and wet... a trail of saliva followed as her reflection pulled away. She watched as she massaged Kim's other breast and pinching the teens nipple. She saw Kim arch back and heard her moan. Her reflection eased itself behind Kim and began to kiss Kim's neck as one hand continued to massage Kim's breast and another caress Kim's tight and toned stomach. She watched as her hands inch closer to Kim's panties. Kim had her eyes closed as she moaned in pleasure as Shego's reflection pulled her panties up, letting it ride up the teens sex. Shego watched as her reflection inserted her middle finger inside Kim's pussy. She saw herself bite down on Kim's neck as inserted another finger into Kim's pussy and began to pump faster. The effect was immediate. Kim's pussy got wetter and wetter as Shego rubbed and pump Kim's sex. Shego felt herself get wet as she watched her reflection finger Kim. Shego's eyes widened as Kim began to roll her hips into Shego's hand, her breathing got faster and her juices were dripping. Kim orgasmed into her reflection's hands as she gave Shego's reflection a deep kiss. Shego almost lost her balance as both reflections looked at her. Her reflection brought the hand covered in Kim's juices to Kim's mouth and Kim began to lick the fingers clean, slowly engulfing the fingers into her mouth.

A deafening roar from behind her shook the image away from both the pool and her mind. Shego turned around just in time to dodge the black jaguar that lunged towards her, its jaws snapping wildly. Shego shot plasma into the jaguar's eyes as she tried to make her escape, but the jaguar struck her with its paw and pinned Shego to the floor.

"Hehehe, nice jaguar..." Shego said. The jaguar leaned in closer to Shego's face, its teeth showing and its mouth drooling. A deep and primal snarled rippled out of the cat. _This wasn't such a great idea, _thought Shego. There was only one thing to do now....she sucked in air and yelled:

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N: That last part with Shego screaming for help is out of character. buuuuuuuuuut, bare with me on this.

About the uhh, "lemon" scene. They don't actually have sex. It's just Shego's hallucination that she saw on the pool's reflection.

I'm trying really hard to try and capture Shego's and Kim's personality, but i think i fail at it. Either way, that's what takes up my time and thus resulting in longer waiting periods.

I think that I'm making them too indecisive as well...

Please Review and let me know what you think. I appreciate your comments about my beginning. And I would be really happy if you guys try to analyze what I've written to find literary devices, symbolism, and all that english crap. :3 I put a lot of effort of putting them in there^^

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
